Finding Felicity
by Twihard475
Summary: This isn't a story about a coven of newborns this is a story about limits and scars. Life and death. And above all moving on and finding Felicity.


The door slammed, startling, the petite six-year-old who sat at the edge of her single bed in Chipping Norton a small town in the Cotswold Hills, England.

Her heart rate accelerated at the sound of the thin wooden door opening. She takes a deep breath whispering to herself quietly, and stands up.

She moves her thin pale legs toward the door, fiddling nervously with her sleeve. Before she can reach the handle the door is wrenched off its hinges and flies toward her carrying her through the window on the other side of the room.

**Felicty's POV**

I open my eyes, dizzy and disoriented. My head feels foggy and they're are loud sounds all around me. Startled I look around familiar faces calm my nerves. The obnoxious yelling settles me, I haven't been whisked away I'm still here.

"Hey, look the weapon's awake." Someone yells. I recognize the voice. Deep and scary yet with no authority, Tayne.

"Somebody get Dean." This voice sounds bored. Casual and gruff, Shaun.

"Yeah, we ain't dealing with her." The others mutter in agreement to Adam's voice this time. Hard no nonsense, unchanging.

"Wouldn't want our heads blown off." Idris's face and horrible scratchy voice, greet me as my vision returns.

Why are they all home, they must have only just got back. I try to move, sit up. The fog in my brain won't allow it though.

"Wait she's got legs send her to get Dean." Shaun points to the basement. More mutters of agreement.

"Oi weapon go get Dean tell him your okay and awake. Then go back to bed like a good whatever you are." Idris's commanding voice is right in my ear.

I glance frantically at the 6'5 giant who is hovering over me. Fear seems to win over the fog spurring me to get up and move shakily toward the staircase.

The wooden steps creak under my feet as I make my way to the cold basement. I avoid

going down here if I can help it. The only thing keeping me relatively warm is my old

cardigan that is now a size too small for me

I decided that I'll go shopping tonight when we're meant hunt.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT? I CAN HEAR YOU CREEPING ALONG THE HALL! WHEN I SAID EVERYONE COULD GO HUNTING WHENEVER THEY PLEASED, I MEANT ONLY AFTER DARK!"

I should be used Dean startling me, but if I'm being honest, I'm not. I try to wait until everyone else has left to go "hunting" or in my case, breaking into supermarkets to get food.

That's when most fights happen; just before and after hunting. You don't have to come back at sunrise, but if the newspapers report a story of sparkling vampires the next day, it would mean automatic death for you. If you came back, that is.

On the exterior the house looks like a normal cream bungalow, the front door is bricked up. Instead we use a ladder from the basement to the surface.

Dean's study stood between the ladder and the rest of the coven. Being our leader, and a powerful shield, we couldn't leave even if we wanted to, not without him knowing about it.

No-one comes down here during the day while Dean normally enjoys his peace. My coming down here was disturbing his alone time, and by default, pissing him off.

I turn back towards the staircase, stepping rapidly in fear.

"Wait I can hear your heartbeat. Get in here!" I run towards the study. I know better than to keep him waiting.

Once facing him, I shudder, stroking the scar above my elbow.

"You're awake; I admit, I was worried when I saw that our weapon was lying in a puddle of her own blood; a piece of glass sticking out of her. So, how are you?"

"Okay." I answer timidly.

"Good you can go now. Tell the others they have an hour and a half before hunting time." I nod and walk out obediently.

Before I have even got all the way up the stairs Tayne is in my face. "So how long until we can get out of this dingy hell hole?"

"An hour and a half, Tayne." He pats me on the back and runs off to Idris.

Who grunts unhappily at the thought of another hour and a half before he can go out.

I climb the rest of the stairs to the ground floor, walk along the boys wardrobes break of a door from one of the spare wardrobes.

I try to grab the tools from the above the empty bathroom cabinet but I can't reach.

So I allow the mist to travel to the tools and lift them returning them to my hands I cancel the mist and smile at my small feat.

I've had my gift for my entire life. There's a reason they call me a weapon. My mist, as I call it, can be ignited or frozen. I can knock out vampires with a shock wave and then ignite them.

Now I'm condemned to a life as a weapon for the vampires. Many vampires have come looking to destroy us. As no-one here pays attention to territory boundary's, we hunt for as long as we want wherever we want.

This isn't a problem when you can lure said angry vampires here to be destroyed.

We haven't had a problem for 3 weeks now, which is almost as good as our record (5 weeks, 3 days, 6 hours, 12 minutes and 42 seconds).

I don't expect it to last. Joey didn't come back this morning. A delay in vampires returning home is always a bad sign. Although Greg hasn't been home for 3 nights now, he's probably left him and Shaun kept arguing.

Actually that might mean he's dead. Shaun's a mean fighter. Sometimes I have to let the coven try to destroy the invaders before I can burn them. It keeps the fighting down, so s'not so bad I normally sit on the roof and watch.

The view from up there is spectacular sometimes I like to pretend I belong in one of the normal 3 bed semi's that crap the middle of town. With a mum and dad sometimes even a brother or sister.

I like pretending that everything will be okay and that someday someone will realize that I'm not as mature as I seem, that all I want is a mum and dad to wrap their arms around me like other six year-old girls.

Then I remember why dreams are dreams.


End file.
